Flying away
by Margarida
Summary: Sidestory de Edo, da Pure Petit Cat. O que posso fazer para alcançar seu coração? Como me livrar da mentira em que vivo, que criei para sobreviver e que agora pode me afastar de você? Aiolos x Melinda x SHura.


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Sabem, eu tenho um certo problema quando se trata de personagens que eu criei: sou muito ciumenta com eles. E justamente por isso que quando alguém me pede um personagem para usar em uma fic, eu sou bem cuidadosa em aceitar. Por que sou muito ciumenta mesmo. Demais, do tipo que surta se não são bem tratados ou bem descritos, da maneira como imaginei.

Pure Petit é uma pessoinha dessas especiais que vira e mexe me pede um personagem. Mas para ela eu desenvolvo, porque sei que é para coisa muito boa e bem escrita. Porém, nem ela está livre de um outro defeito meu: não basta apenas criar um personagem, tem que desenvolver sua história passada, presente e quiçá futura, se assim me permitirem. Com esse pensamento, eu acabei criando duas sides de "BlooD TearS", pois a Sabrina é uma personagem por quem tenho um carinho enorme. E agora, a mesma praga acontece com a Melinda, de "Edo".

Miga, eu sei que a história é sua e dou o maior apoio, mas não consigo evitar ficar divagando com meus personagens e os enredos onde são inseridos. Então, com mais uma autorização sua, apresento a todos a primeira side de "Edo". Primeira? Era só o que faltava, virem mais...

Boa leitura a todos!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! Esta fic foi escrita ao som de duas canções muito lindas que me inspiraram muito. Para não confundir a compreensão, é assim: cada vez que forem cenas com o Olos, a letra será da música **"High",** do James Blunt. E quando forem cenas do Shura, a música será **"Rain"**, da trilha do anime Cowboy Bebop.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo Único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Beautiful dawn,**

**Lights up the shore for me.**

**There is nothing else in the world,**

**I'd rather wake up and see (with you)...**

**Beautiful dawn,**

**I'm just chasing time again.**

**Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night**

_Belo amanhecer,_

_Amanhece na praia para mim._

_Não há mais nada no mundo,_

_Que eu prefira acordar e ver, (contigo)..._

_Belo amanhecer,_

_Eu apenas gravo o tempo outra vez,_

_Penso que morrerei sozinho, numa noite sem fim_

A verdade era que não estava acostumada com aquilo. Afinal, desde quando não se "vestia" de menina? Doze, treze anos? Muito tempo, já nem se lembrava mais como era sorrir como uma lady ou andar como tal. E, para completar, nem roupas ocidentais usava.

Um quimono, azul celeste com pequenas flores bordadas em rosa e amarelo e uma faixa das duas cores na cintura. Ainda perguntaria à Aiolia onde ele arrumara uma roupa tão bonita, mas no momento tinha que se concentrar em acertar o passo. Sim, por que estava acostumada demais com seus coturnos para conseguir se equilibrar em um par de chinelinhos de madeira. E as flores no cabelo, então? Tinha certeza de que um movimento mais brusco à direita e elas despencariam do coque, que fora tão cuidadosamente ajeitado por aquela moça amiga de Aiolia.

Bufou, um tanto irritada. Por que diabos enfiara na cabeça aquela idéia de vestir-se como uma moça? Não seria muito mais fácil circular pelo festival vestida com seu uniforme de soldado, falando bobagens junto do Escorpião ou bebendo saquê com Camus? Sua irritação aumentou quando, pela trigésima vez, falhou um passo e quase caiu do "salto". Mas, daquela vez, a possível queda havia sido amparada.

-A senhorita está bem, não se machucou?

**But now I'm high...**

**Running wild among all the stars above**

**Sometimes...**

**It's hard to believe you remember me**

_Mas agora estou, nas alturas..._

_Correndo solitário, entre as estrelas lá em cima_

_Às vezes..._

_É difícil acreditar, que você lembra de mim_

Foi então que se lembrou o motivo pelo qual topara dar vazão àquela loucura. Ele. Estava bem ali, à sua frente, segurando-a pela cintura, evitando assim que caísse. Usava um quimono escuro, os cabelos cacheados e rebeldes todos desalinhados, os olhos verdes esmeralda sorrindo para si. Sim, aqueles eram olhos sorridentes.

-Es-estou... Obrigada, Olos.

-Olos? Como sabe meu apelido? – o rapaz perguntou, intrigado. Melinda engasgou com o ar que respirava, que fora!

-Ah, bem... É que... É que... Os doces... É, os doces de sua família são famosos na cidade... Todos os conhecem...

-Hum, entendo... E como se chama?

-Melinda.

-Melinda? Um nome diferente... É estrangeiro? Soa bonito...

A jovem sorriu para Aiolos, ouvir seu nome dito por ele era tão gostoso, soava tão bem aos ouvidos...

-É a primeira vez que participa do festival? – ele perguntou, iniciando uma conversa e fazendo com que Melinda retornasse à realidade.

-É sim, eu...

-Aiolos!

Ouviram a voz de mulher chamá-lo, era sua mãe. Parecia precisar de ajuda com a barraquinha de doces.

-Me espere aqui que eu já volto, Melinda.

Ficou observando-o se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios, como um rapaz podia ser tão educado e gentil como Aiolos? Brincando com a faixa de seu quimono, a paz e o sorriso de Melinda somente morreram quando ouviu uma outra voz, grave e bem próxima a si.

-Ora, ora, e não é que o tenente de meia tigela sabe se vestir como uma mulher de verdade!

**I don't feel a thing**

**A****nd I stopped remembering**

**The days are just like moments turned to hours**

_Eu não sinto nada_

_E eu parei de lembrar_

_Os dias são apenas momentos que se transformaram em horas_

-Shura! – ela exclamou, quase caindo do "salto" novamente – O que faz aqui, seu verme?

-Mas que mania irritante de me chamar de verme o tempo todo, tenente... Será que sou tão asqueroso assim para você?

Melinda ia responder com toda a "educação", mas parou ao prestar bem atenção nas feições de Shura. Estava diferente aquela noite. Não parecia estar em busca de confusão e sim de outras coisas. Seus olhos... Aquelas íris negras estavam indecifráveis, um mar de mistérios se formava nelas...

-O que quer aqui?

-Me divertir... Não é isso que as pessoas procuram em festivais como este?

-Não o tipo de diversão que certamente procura.

-E qual seria o "tipo" que procuro, tenente?

**Mother us****ed to say**

**I****f you want, you'll find a way**

**Bet mother never danced through fire shower**

_Mamãe costumava dizer_

_Se você quiser, você achará um modo_

_Aposto que mamãe nunca dançou na chuva de fogo_

Melinda não soube responder. Aqueles olhos a fitando o tempo todo a deixavam incomodada, sem reação. E mais ainda ficou quando percebeu que Shura se aproximava mais de si, a mão direita esticada e pronta a tocar seu rosto.

-Por que não esquecemos nossas diferenças e nos divertimos juntos esta noite? – ele disse, segurando o queixo delicado e a fazendo encará-lo – Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

Aquela voz enrouquecida tão próxima a si a fazia perder a razão, sentiu a mente nublar e estava prestes a dizer sim quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome atrás de si.

-Melinda!

Virou-se para trás e viu Aiolos vir em sua direção, uma das mãos escondidas atrás de suas costas. Voltou-se novamente para Shura, mas ele não estava mais ali. Suspirou, melhor assim.

**Beautiful dawn,**

**Melt with the stars again.**

**Do you remember the day, when my journey began?**

**Will you remember the end (of time)?**

**Beautiful dawn,**

**You're just blowing my mind again.**

**Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine...**

_Belo amanhecer,_

_Fundido com as estrelas outra vez._

_Tu lembras-te do dia, quando a minha viagem começou?_

_Lembrar-te-ás do fim, (do tempo)..._

_Belo amanhecer,_

_Tu apenas avivas-te a minha memória, outra vez,_

_Pensava que tinha nascido numa noite sem fim, até tu brilhares..._

-Veja, eu trouxe algo para ti... – Aiolos estendeu a ela a mão que estava às suas costas.

Melinda pegou o docinho colorido e sorriu, em agradecimento. Estava encantada com toda a gentileza do rapaz, uma sensação de conforto e alegria tomava conta de seu coração. E uma certa inquietude também. Afinal, estava, de certa forma, mentindo para ele. Melinda, por mais que fosse sua verdadeira face, apenas existiria naquela noite...

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, ao ver o sorriso morrer no belo rosto – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Melinda?

-Não foi nada, eu... Apenas... É que... faz tanto que não ganho um presente de alguém que fiquei... Fiquei sem reação...

Aquilo não era de tudo mentira, a última vez que ganhara algo tinha sido do irmão. Uma boneca nova, alguns dias antes de ele morrer. Aiolos sorriu, a cada minuto sentia-se mais encantado pela jovem. E estranho também. Ela lhe lembrava alguém, mas... Quem?

-Venha, vamos dar uma volta pelo parque, há muito o que fazer por aqui esta noite.

Ele a pegou pela mão, puxando-a com delicadeza em meio às pessoas. Melinda sentia-se bem com aquele toque, era tão quente e gostoso. Falando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz a conduzia por barracas e lugares. Até que pararam às margens de um lago lotado de carpas, bem embaixo de uma cerejeira.

-Elas gostam disso... – ele disse, tirando da cintura um saquinho cheio de algo que parecia farelo de pão, jogando-o na água.

Os peixes faziam festa, logo Melinda também entrou na brincadeira, era divertido ver tantas carpas coloridas "brigando" pela comida.

**But now I'm h****igh...**

**Running wild among all the stars above**

**Sometimes... **

**It's hard to believe you remember me**

_Mas agora estou, nas alturas..._

_Correndo solitário entre as estrelas lá em cima_

_Às vezes..._

_É difícil de acreditar, que você lembra de mim_

Aquele sorriso era encantador e também lhe trazia lembranças à memória. Tinha certeza de que conhecia alguém com aquele mesmo sorriso, mas quem? Será que Melinda estava em Edo com algum parente, alguém que de repente pudesse conhecer?

Quando tentou questionar a jovem, viu Aiolia vir pela outra margem do lago, certamente sua mãe mandara o irmão procurar por si.

-Fique aqui que volto logo, acho que minha mãe precisa de mim novamente.

-Tudo bem, Olos.

Melinda ficou observando-o se afastar, sorrindo e voltando a brincar com os peixes. Mas, novamente, não ficou muito tempo sozinha.

-Até que enfim aquele ali desgrudou de você, tenente...

**Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain**

**I walk in the rain, in the rain**

**Is it right or is it wrong?**

**A****nd is it here that I belong?**

_Ando na chuva, na chuva, na chuva,_

_Eu ando na chuva, na chuva,_

_Isto é certo ou é errado?_

_E é aqui o meu lugar?_

-Shura! Por que insiste em me perseguir? – Melinda questionou, mantendo-se na defensiva. Afinal, estava sem sua espada. E uma luta corpo a corpo usando aquele quimono não lhe parecia uma boa idéia.

-Não estou perseguindo você, apenas... Tem sido uma feliz coincidência estarmos nos mesmo locais.

-Ora, seu verme!

Podia até não conseguir lutar, mas um tapa bem dado naquela cara de gaiato certamente conseguia. Melinda levantou a mão cheia de raiva, mas seu intento parou na metade do caminho. Rápido, Shura segurava sua mão no alto, de maneira firme, mas sem machucar a jovem.

-Quer mesmo me bater, tenente? Acho que... Existem coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que me dar um tapa.

-O o quê-ê?

-Isso...

**I don't hear a sound**

**Silent faces in the ground**

**The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen**

_Eu não ouço som algum_

_Rostos silenciosos no chão_

_O silêncio grita, mas eu me recuso a escutar_

Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando Melinda se deu conta do que acontecia, Shura a havia puxado para junto de si, enlaçando com a mão livre a cintura delgada que a farda escondia, com a outra mão a segurou pela nuca, causando-lhe arrepios incontáveis. E lábios quentes cobriram os seus em um beijo aterrador.

Como ele ousava fazer aquilo? Estava com raiva, mas seus instintos falaram mais alto e acabou por fechar os olhos. E foi também pelo instinto que entreabriu a boca, o rapaz não perdeu tempo e passou a buscar a língua de Melinda com a sua, brincar com ela, explorar cada cantinho daquela boca tão macia e perfeita.

Era quente, era entorpecente, o chão faltava-lhe aos pés, mas... Não era Aiolos. E tudo o que mais sonhara para seu primeiro beijo acabara de ir por água abaixo.

Nervosa, sentindo um nó se formar na garganta, Melinda reuniu suas forças e conseguiu empurrar Shura para longe de si, e saiu correndo dali, queria se afastar daquele homem, daquele lugar, ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

**If there is a hell**

**I'm sure this is how it smells**

**Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't**

_Se há um inferno_

_Tenho certeza que é esse o cheiro dele_

_Gostaria que isso fosse um sonho, mas não, não é_

Correu o quanto pôde e o quanto aqueles chinelinhos de madeira deixaram, até que parou encostada à uma barraca. Teve vontade de esmurrar a dita cuja, de esmurrar Shura, de se esmurrar. Mas tudo o que fez foi escorregar até o chão, caindo sentada sobre as próprias pernas, baixando a cabeça. Pequenas lágrimas rolavam por sua face, que vontade de arrancar aquelas flores do cabelo, rasgar aquela roupa e voltar a ser Edward. Pelo menos assim, sua vida poderia seguir em certa paz.

-Melinda? O que aconteceu com você?

Era a voz de Aiolia. E foi então que percebeu que a barraca onde parara era justamente a de doces, que a família do rapaz estava vendendo no festival. Burra, querendo fugir e caindo bem ali! E se Aiolos a visse?

Aiolia saiu da barraca e foi até a jovem, ela não parecia bem. Abaixou-se até ficar quase da altura dela e quando tentou questionar novamente o que acontecera, Melinda não se fez de tímida ou de rogada, não tinha muito o que perder naquele momento. Atirou-se nos braços do amigo, chorando.

-Melinda, pelo amor de Deus, o que foi que aconteceu?

-Aque... Aquele verme... Do... Do...

-Shura? O que foi que aquele idiota te fez?

Mas ela não respondeu, a vergonha era tamanha que não conseguia articular mais nenhuma palavra. Aiolia a abraçou mais forte e assim ficaram até que mais alguém apareceu por ali.

-Melinda?

**Will you be my shoulder, when I'm grey and older?**

**Promise me tomorrow starts with you**

_Serás o meu ombro, quando eu estiver pálido e velho?_

_Promete-me que o amanhã começará contigo_

Ouviu a voz de Aiolos vir aos seus ouvidos, mas não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele. Não depois do que acontecera com Shura há pouco. Aiolia, então, acabou por tomar a iniciativa em seu lugar.

-Ela estava assustada porque se perdeu no parque, Olos. Acabou chegando aqui sem querer, perguntando onde poderia encontrá-lo.

-Ora... – Aiolos riu e Melinda lançou um olhar fuzilante para o amigo – Eu não disse para me esperar no lago que eu voltaria?

-Mas é que... Não gosto de ficar sozinha.

-Eu também não, por isso quero que venha comigo. Está quase na hora da queima dos fogos de artifício.

A jovem enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu, meio torto. Estar com Aiolos era reconfortante, a fazia se sentir bem novamente. Caminhando despreocupadamente, eles foram até uma pequena ponte de madeira sobre o lago, de onde, segundo o rapaz, teriam uma vista privilegiada do espetáculo.

-Eu sempre tive curiosidade em ver como são os fogos de artifício!

-São bonitos... Mas não mais do que você, Melinda.

-Hã?

**Getting high**

**Running wild among all the stars above.**

**Sometimes...**

**It's hard to believe you remember me**

**High...**

**Running wild among all the stars above.**

**Sometimes... **

**It's hard to believe you remember me...**

_Possuindo as alturas..._

_Correndo solitário entre as estrelas lá em cima_

_Ás vezes..._

_É difícil de acreditar, que você lembra de mim_

_Nas alturas..._

_Correndo solitário entre as estrelas lá em cima_

_Ás vezes..._

_É difícil de acreditar, que você lembra de mim_

Ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos, de uma maneira intensa e carinhosa. Era um olhar que lhe trazia paz e alegria, era diferente do olhar predador de Shura, era... Não sabia explicar. Sorriu, e Aiolos segurou com mais força sua mão, esticando a outra para tocar o rosto de traços tão marcantes e delicados ao mesmo tempo. Um rosto que tinha certeza, conhecia de algum lugar. Mas ali, naquele momento, não lhe importava de onde.

Quando os primeiros fogos explodiram no céu escuro e limpo de Edo, Melinda não os viu. Estava com os seus olhos bem fechados e relaxados, sentindo todo o carinho e doçura que Aiolos poderia colocar em um único beijo. Um beijo com o qual sonhara há tempos...

Debaixo da cerejeira, apenas observando o casal sobre a ponte, Shura cerrou os punhos com força. Por que com aquele doceiro de meia tigela ela se entregava com tanta alegria e facilidade?

Por que não com ele?

**Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain**

**I walk in the rain, in the rain**

**Am I right or am I wrong**

**and is it here that I belong**

**Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain**

**I walk in the rain, in the rain**

**Why do I feel so alone**

**For some reason I think of home**

_Ando na chuva, na chuva, na chuva,_

_Eu ando na chuva, na chuva,_

_Isto é certo ou é errado?_

_E é aqui o meu lugar?_

_Ando na chuva, na chuva, na chuva,_

_Eu ando na chuva, na chuva,_

_Por que eu me sinto tão só?_

_Por alguma razão eu penso no meu lar_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, fiz a besteira... O que acharam? Eu gostei, pelo menos... E fiz como sidestory para não entrar em conflito com o que a Pure planeja para esse triângulo.

Bom, até a próxima, que não sei quando será porque logo, logo, estarei viajando à trabalho. Mas juro que vou fazer de tudo para atualizar pelo menos umas quatro fics antes disso, certo? Beijos a todos!


End file.
